Love At First Sight v2
by ans90jas10
Summary: This story will be slash. If you do not like it, then don't read it. HP/? NU/?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry has been living through the centuries, watching as the world changes and magic becoming a thing of the past. Now he's living near Konoha when a small Blonde orphan finds his humble abode.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO! (Though I wish I could)

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It has been many years since Harry Potter had any special kind of bond with anyone. The thing is Harry Potter is immortal because of the Deathly Hallows, which meant he could never die or grow old, since he still looked like he did when he was 17. He has seen many deaths, including his loved ones and many changes over the centuries, like civilizations collapsing and building. Harry, himself, has changed slightly over the years. He had grown from5"5" to 5"9", his hair grown to his waist, and Harry no longer needed glasses. With his experiences over the course of history, The-Boy-Who-Lived decided to not form bonds, get attached to, or make friends with anybody so the golden boy would not have to go through the pain of lose ever again.

After centuries of moving from place to new place the Master of Death had finally found the perfect place to settle down for a good long while. A quaint little cottage that was hidden from view perfectly, a nice big clearing in front which could be used as a garden (for magical and non magical plants), and far enough from a village not to be disturbed but close enough to buy the things Harry cannot make by himself, like tools and such.

After living in the area (which he found out it was Fire country and the nearby village Konoha) for nearly 80 years (mandara, and the kyuubi happened, plus the villagers don't pay attention to Harry at all because of notice me not charms and wards that prevent anyone with ninja training to enter on the property), something unexpected happened.

Harry was tending to his garden like any other day when suddenly a little blonde blur ran into him.

"I'm sowwy mistew! I dun't mean 'o wun in'o you!"

Harry looked at the owner of the (cute) little voice, what he saw enraged him. A small little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he doesn't look older than 2 years old but that wasn't why he was angry, no, the reason why he was angry were the bruises and lacerations that decorate the tiny boy's body. Harry tried to calm himself on the inside as to not scare the poor kid away.

"It's alright no harm done, my name is Harry, what's yours little one?" the raven asked with a smile.

The small child smiled back "My name Nawu'o, and I is 4 year old!"


	2. The Nice Raven

_**I am sorry about taking so long with this chapter, I had decided to put the original paragraph into another chapter. I redid the whole thing hope you all like it.**_

_**P.S. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF EITHER NARUTO AND HARRY POTTER**_

**Chapter 2**

Naruto has been running away from the ninjas for hours, and he was exhausted. This has been happening as long as he could remember. Every other day it is the same thing; villagers throw anything solid at him, ninjas chase and (if caught) beat him into a bloody pulp, visit hospital where the staff ignores him until the Hokage orders (coughthreatenscough) them otherwise, then home where the electricity and water doesn't work.

As Naruto is running, he does not realize that he had just entered a part of the woods no one else in Konoah has been able to. He was going at full speed (for a four year old) until he ran into something or someone with an oof.

"I'm sowwy mistew! I dun't mean 'o wun in'o you!" he said. Naruto looked up and saw a man with long raven hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. 'Wow, he a pwetty wavan.' The little boy thought.

The raven haired man smiled and spoke with a gentle voice "It's alright no harm done, my name is Harry, what's yours little one?"

'Pwetty and nice wavan!' the little blonde smiled wide and said "My name Nawu'o and I is 4 year old"


	3. His Savior

Silvermane1 gave me a great idea for my story but it won't happen for a while in the story. Love At First Sight v1 will not be slash. In the next few chapters or so the stories will diverge.

P.S. DO NOT OWN HP OR NARUTO! Geez

**CHAPTER 3**

The Master of Death looked at the chibi blonde without an ounce of shock on his face. On the however, Harry was thinking up a thousand ways to torture the ones responsible for each and every one of the bruises and lacerations on the cute little four year old's body. 'What sort of… I cannot even find the appropriate word to describe those creatures that had harmed a defenseless child!' The raven thought while keeping a smile on his face as to not scare the little golden haired angel "Why don't we go inside to clean up fill our tummies as I am sure you are hungry and thirsty are you not."

As the immortal just finished what he said, Naruto's stomach announced that it was empty, making said chibi blush and smile like the sunniest day of the year. "Otay, Mistew Hawi!" with that said the little yellow sun shine skiped towards the house while holding his savior's hand.

PLEASE please vote on the poll that I had set up. Once I reach 150 votes I will close the poll and announce the winning companion for Harry. I will have a different poll for Naruto when the story is further along.


End file.
